


Reversion

by TheIronDragonLover (RannaFic)



Series: With Friends Like These [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RannaFic/pseuds/TheIronDragonLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is tempted and falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversion

Dorian rode allow smiling, enjoying his outing with the Inquisitor. Previously there had always been four or five companions but nowadays everyone was busy so none of their friends had been free for the little excursion. After the inquisition had received a report of a camp of three or four Venatori the Inquisitor, clearly feeling the pressures of being in charge, had insisted on handling them himself. However that number of enemies was just enough that Iron Bull would not agree to Lavellan going by himself. It was not so many that anyone could think that a significant force was needed and everyone knew the Inquisitor needed the chance to blow off some steam. Under considerable pressure from Bull, who could not come since he had been forced into playing the diplomat with a band of Qunari visiting the Inquisition, Lavellan had agreed to take Dorian, who was of course more than amenable. Dorian enjoyed hanging out with Lavellan in general and when the two of them were alone he could indulge in sharper humor than many of the other companions enjoyed. While that was not true of The Iron Bull who also enjoyed his humor, he had to be careful of allowing himself to appreciate the Inquisitor's trim form because Bull always caught him and made his disapproval clear. So Dorian was glad for a break with just the two of them.

They had found the cave where the Venatori were hiding and Lavellan smiled at him, his eyes dancing, and then dashed forward summoning his spirit blade. Dorian sighed at his reckless friend and followed casting a quick haste spell to help. The first three mages had been no challenge at all but the last caught Lavellan with a wind spell which blew him right off his feet and slammed him back into a boulder hard, knocking him out. Dorian had rarely been so scared as he was when he watched his friend slide down the rock and remain there unmoving. He made short work of the mage responsible and then ran to Lavellan's side. Fortunately a quick healing spell had the elf opening his eyes and smiling up at Dorian. However his next words threw Dorian for a loop. "Who are you handsome?"

Dorian found Lavellan's amnesia fascinating. It reminded him of when they had first met, when Lavellan had forgotten what happened before the rift explosion. As before he had apparently forgotten everything from the point he had arrived at the conclave up to the present moment. What was most interesting was that the personality changes he had gone through, his new self confidence, the enhanced diplomatic and leadership skills that Dorian had seen develop were there. It was just the memories behind them that were missing. Dorian had decided that they should go back to Skyhold, a trip of perhaps two days from their current location. The trip should have been uneventful. However while there were no further enemy encounters there was one development Dorian found very disconcerting. Lavellan was seriously flirting with him. Dorian knew he should have immediately stopped it but it was so nice, so close to what he had fantasized. After Lavellan ambushed him and kissed him thoroughly he wanted it so much. Lavellan had always been a generous and skilled lover. Dorian found himself unable to resist this unexpected opportunity.

Dorian was not suicidal so he headed off Lavellan's attempt to go beyond kisses and caresses, though he would not explain why. He had no idea whether Lavallan would suddenly regain his memory and Bull's reaction if he ever found out about this and Dorian had let it go too far would be vicious and possibly even fatal. Dorian did not know the exact details of their relationship but it was more than clear that it was anything but casual. The problem was that Lavellan had already guessed that they were more than friends from how easily he could drive Dorian mad with desire. He could tell Lavellan was completely frustrated by Dorian's weak excuses as to why they should limit their activity. Yet despite all of this Dorian found himself taking advantage of the situation. Dorian hated himself for it but after the first day he had changed their route to one which would take an extra three days or so to get to Skyhold. He told himself that he was giving his friend a chance to remember and resolutely pushed away any other ideas. Dorian could never know for sure what would have eventually have happened but for better or worse in the end there was no opportunity to see just how far he would go. When they were still two days out of Skyhold the Chargers found them.

Iron Bull had been concerned. He liked that word better than worried. Lavellan was supposed to have been back two days ago. After another day of watching him pace around the castle snapping at everyone the advisors had taken a vote and essentially thrown him out. Iron Bull had sent half the Chargers along his Kadan's expected route and had taken the rest the scenic way. There was no explanation that did not end badly for why Lavellan would be late going the normal way so he was going the slow way because he couldn't handle anything else. It took a couple of days but after the second morning they came across what to him, even from a good half mile off, was immediately obvious as Lavellan and Dorian's camp. Bull left his men to guard the perimeter and stalked in, expecting almost anything but what actually happened. To his complete disbelief he found himself watching Lavellan wake, stretch and pull Dorian into a kiss. Bull backed into a tree in shock. Lavellan looked up and smiled at Bull reaching around and pulling Dorian close to him "How very unexpected Dorian said no one would look for us." Bull found himself almost at a loss for words "Why would you? ..." Lavellan seemed completely calm "Who wouldn't? Isn't he just beautiful?"

Iron Bull could not believe his eyes. He felt as though he was caught in a nightmare. Before the Inquistor sex had been a casual thing for him but no longer and he knew that for his elf it was a commitment. "Lavellan? You and Dorian ..." Lavellan seemed completely unconcerned. "We have not done much more than kiss yet but I have hopes for more." Iron Bull looked at Dorian there was a part of him, a significant one, that wanted to kill Dorian right then and there. He refused though, if he did that he would be lost, he truly would be Tal Vashoth. He could not stay either though. He turned and walked away Dorian's "I'm sorry." following him as he left. When he reached his men he was curt. "Mount up we're going back" he ignored their confusion. They were back on the road in minutes. His mercenaries could read his mood and none of them approached him, well not until Krem rode up to him. "Chief?" He was curt "Not in the mood Krem" His lieutenant's voice was quiet "What happened?" Iron Bull knew Krem would not stop asking and he had always trusted the man so he pulled to a halt and explained as briefly as possible. To his surprise Krem was adamant that they go back and investigate further. "Look you did not see how distraught your Inquisitor was without you but I did. I don't know if there are love spells .." Bull shook his head he knew a lot about spells now "or maybe some kind of confusion spell" Bull nodded at that. "The thing is Dorian and Lavellan used to be together before you two met. You did not break them up and I do not know what did but Dorian is not a disinterested party here." Iron Bull had not known that. He knew Dorian was attracted but he had not been too interested in finding out about his Kadan's former lovers because he did not want Lavellan doing the same with him in case the elf thought there were too many for his comfort. All of them had meant nothing before the Inquisitor but there had been a very healthy number. Talking to Krem had calmed him and he remembered the last time they had separated he had promised himself to always talk to the elf rather than assuming anything. This felt very different than a report on what someone had heard but all the same he was going to keep his promise "Alright. We go back and investigate" 

Dorian felt horrible. He had, did, consider Iron Bull a friend and to have put that expression of complete devastation on his face sucked a lot of the pleasure of holding an eager Lavellan in his arms. He considered again just explaining everything to the Inquisitor but discarded it. What could he say now that would not cause the elf to hate him. He rationalized it, after all if Lavellan became angry and left him he would not even know how to get back to Skyhold. Lavellan interrupted his musing "So who was that hot guy. One of your friends I imagine." Dorian felt uncomfortable "Um yeah. Why do you ask? Planning to dump me for him" Lavellan was incensed "What do you take me for! I would never leave someone just because I came across another attractive man." That did little to make Dorian feel better. It meant losing Lavellan was his own fault. He had pretended it was not serious, and that he was not interested in commitment even though he knew Lavellan wanted more. It was all his own fault for pushing the inquisitor away. It was true that the elf had been overwhelmingly attracted to Iron Bull but if they had been together when he met Bull it was now pretty clear he would have ended up with Dorian out of love and loyalty. Dorian knew that while he and Lavellan were good together they were not quite as sexually compatible as the Inquisitor was with Iron Bull. In fact in an ironic twist both of them were more compatible with Bull as some late night conversations with Lavellan had made clear.

Dorian moved to placate Lavellan who was clearly annoyed and had pulled away, looking at him in disgust. He did not get much of a chance to explain since before he could apologize Iron Bull and his Chargers came riding back. With no pause Bull demanded "I have to know Lavellan. What did I do, or what did I not do? You owed me at least the courtesy of telling me you did not want to be mine any more before taking up with your former lover." Lavellan looked at him in complete and obvious confusion. "What in the name of the gods are you talking about? I don't know you, so I'm not going to walk away from a relationship..." Then he paused in confusion "What do you mean not want to be yours?" Dorian sighed and addressed Iron Bull "Umm Lavallen doesn't remember you, me anything really after the start of the conclave peace summit."

After the Chargers pulled Iron Bull off Dorian, not so much because they felt kindly disposed towards him, but because Lavellan was looking like he wanted to defend Dorian and none of them knew what spells he might or might not remember, Krem pulled Lavellan aside for a quick heart to heart. Dorian looked at Bull "I'm sorry I just.." Iron Bull cut him off with a snarl "Do NOT talk to me. I'm barely holding it together, and I will lose it if you try one of your too clever twisted explanations Tevinter. I do not want to become true Tal Vashoth..." he turned away with an oath and Dorian decided that discretion was the better part of valor. After some discussion the Chargers decided that Krem would ride double with Lavellan and Dorian would switch horses between Grim and Rocky. They would ride hard and should be able to get back to Skyhold by tomorrow. With no further debate they set out for the castle. 

The camp that night was tense. No one wanted to talk to Dorian and Lavellan was clearly intrigued by the idea of Iron Bull but also wary after finding out he had been at least deceived if not directly lied to. Mostly he talked to the other Chargers, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was comparing what they told him. After an hour or so of that he relaxed and approached Bull. "Your troops all tell the same story, that you are a person of good character and that we were together" Bull did not want to tread the same territory as Dorian so he cautioned Lavellan "They are all mine you know and would readily lie for me. I'm Ben-Hassrath myself. Not necessarily a font of truth." To his surprise Lavellan smiled "It is hard to have so many lie coherently across so many different topics but I will reserve judgement until we get back to this castle. Though I think I want to believe them since you are the most desirable thing I've ever seen at least as far as I remember" He blushed at that last bit and Bull desperately wanted to kiss him. Lavellan's smile was shy "You can kiss me. I can tell you want to." Bull needed no more invitation he poured his need, his passion, his strength into the kiss. When they surfaced for air Lavellan looked stunned "I ... ok. That was ..." He turned abruptly "Goodnight Bull." The Iron Bull smiled watching his Kadan walk away unsteadily. There might be things about this fiasco that would be positively fun.

They had been back at Skyhold for a few days with no significant changes to Lavellan's memory when he pulled Iron Bull aside "Can I speak with you" Bull smiled down at him "Always" Lavellan could not figure out the best way to say it so he didn't bother trying to be tactful. "All of them, the leaders of this place Josephine, Leliana and Cullen, they will not tell me about what has been happening. It's obvious from the reactions of the ordinary soldiers to me, from my title as the Inquisitor, that I have played a significant role in world shaking events but no one will give me details. The Skyhold healer says it is better if I remember naturally but it's been days. Perhaps it would not matter for some but frankly given that my memories do not match up with my magic capabilities I think I am a danger to myself and others without this knowledge. Will you tell me?" Bull looked uncomfortable but nodded "Since your advisors disapprove we should go somewhere out of the way" They ended up in a rundown bedroom up on the castle wall. Lavellan was surprised when they walked in. In general he had seen that the castle was in pristine condition. When he asked Bull about it the Qunari laughed. "We got caught here by Cullen, Josephine and Cassandra. You had some fond memories apparently since you have always refused to have it fixed up" Lavellan flushed. Bull always seemed able to make him blush in seconds and yet he somehow felt embarrassed but not humiliated which he knew was more normal for him. Bull stretched out on the bed "You want to ask questions or should I just tell you the story of your life? Do you want to know everything I found out or just what I saw?" Lavellan took a deep breath "Everything, tell me everything you know."

When Bull was done the elf sighed "It seems unbelievable not to remember so much. Thank you" he turned to Iron Bull feeling a little bit of trepidation "I noticed you left most of our personal interactions out of the story. Will you tell me about well, about us." Bull seemed a little less happy with that but he nodded and proceeded to lay it all out culminating in their last encounter with Varric and Hawke which he said he knew would amuse Lavellan "So then we walked the long way home. Varric did apologize later though with some very nice wine and I challenged Cullen to a sparring match and knocked him on his ass a few times." Lavellan shouted with laughter. Bull was a good story teller. He could see though why Iron Bull had been a bit reluctant to tell him everything. It had been uncomfortable realizing that Bull had initially viewed him as just any other bed partner and even harder to hear about Bull treating him badly after Krem's misunderstanding. Lavellan felt comfortable now though. He felt as though he could trust Bull and was more than ready to give into the instant attraction he had felt. He smiled at Iron Bull "Want to rechristen the room?"

Cullen was worried. None of the advisors knew where the Inquistior was, and with his missing memories he was more vulnerable than normal, even though no serious foe could get access to him in Skyhold. Finally he grabbed Leliana and Josephine for a thorough search of the castle. Leliana insisted they be methodical about it and search room by room with sentries alerted to watch for the Inquisitor. They started from Cullen's office and began walking the wall, checking rooms as they went. Cullen opened the door to the infamous bedroom and was startled to see, well, what they had seen before, perhaps a bit more explicitly than last time. The Inquisitor looked at them and sighed "Well at least it's Leliana this time. Last thing I need is the Divine Victoria to see this" suddenly he looked at Bull startled "Wait you didn't tell me Cassandra was ... Ohhhh" he groaned and collapsed into unconsciousness. 

The Inquisitor stretched and opened his eyes turning to find himself in his own tower bedroom with the castle healer peering down at him. "How are you feeling?" He felt fine except for a mild headache and said so but best of all "I remember. I remember everything!" The Iron Bull stepped into the room from the balcony "That is wonderful Kadan." Lavellan smiled and waved the healer away grinning at Bull "Shall we finish what was interrupted?"

Lavellan smiled down at Iron Bull sleeping. He was glad to get his memories back but he did not actually regret loosing them. It had been very interesting to be courted by Iron Bull rather than being the one doing the courting. He hoped he never forgot that experience. Now however he needed to go talk to Dorian. Iron Bull was a firm believer in "Keep your enemies closer" and the elf had come to agree with him. So either way he was not going to send Dorian anywhere. However he needed for his own peace of mind to find out whether or not Dorian fit into that category. Dorian was not in bed but a few questions to the guards located him wandering around on the parapets. Dorian looked surprised and then wary and bowed with a polite "Inquisitor" Lavellan suddenly found himself furious. "That's all you have to say to me! As though all we ever were to each other is acquaintances! Why Dorian? Did you want to hurt me? Hurt Bull? What was the point!" Dorian looked away "No of course not! How can you ask that? I thought we were friends." Lavellan could not believe it. "You dare say that to me! You were the one in the wrong here. You haven't apologized to me, to Bull." Dorian interrupted at that "Well forgive me for not being suicidal and you .." his voice softened and Lavellan was surprised to see his ever debonair friend deeply shaken "You didn't seem like you wanted to talk to me at all. We've been back three days and I haven't seen you once." Suddenly he wilted "Oh gods I AM sorry Lavellan. I just ... I envied what you and Iron Bull had so much. Our breakup, it was my fault. I did not have the courage to even let you say you wanted more than a fun fling. It was OK when you and Iron Bull were just enjoying yourselves but then when you became more than that... I lost the both of you. When I suddenly, unexpectedly, had the chance to get a piece of it back I took it. I know it was wrong. I knew it could not last but I just... I was handed a dream on a silver platter and I fell into temptation."

Lavellan was taken aback "You liked Bull?" Dorian laughed "I'm not blind Lavellan. Anyone who likes men would be attracted to The Iron Bull. In a different world, .. if you had not gone for what he was offering I would have" Lavellan felt a spike of jealousy. "You're not going to pursue him now are you?" He hated himself for the nervousness that showed in his voice. Dorian looked at him like he was crazy "You. Are. An. Idiot. He's over the moon about being with you." Lavellan felt his anger and jealousy dissipate "Dorian I can't go back to where we were. Bull is it for me now but .. thank you for being honest with me about how you felt. I always thought you would have dumped me eventually. It does feel good to know that you really did want a relationship with me." Dorian grinned suddenly "If you ever do want a threesome ..." Lavellan laughed "You are incorrigible. No it is not something that interests me. However I promise if we consider it you will be first in line." He found himself abruptly serious "Providing you can make amends with Bull. He's .. I've never seen him this angry. You need to apologize but make sure I'm there for your own safety. I think he still wants to attack you. I'm not sure why since nothing really happened." Dorian turned away "Oh I know why. I hurt him really badly when I tried to take you away. You didn't see his face when he thought you had left him. I swear I wouldn't have done it if I'd realized how much it would hurt him. It's worse to that it was someone he trusted. He is, well probably was now after what I did, a good friend. Trying to take you away from Bull is not the action of a friend." Lavellan looked away "I can't say you're wrong. If you tried to take him from me. I would have a hard time forgiving that." Dorian looked serious "I don't know why I'm mentioning this but .. suppose Iron Bull had kept riding after he thought you had broken up with him. Would you have forgiven me?" Lavellan was not perturbed "I would have eventually remembered according to the healer and then there is no place on earth he could have gone I would not have followed him to get him back so I would not have lost him that way." Dorian smiled "Tell him that. I think he needs to hear it." Lavellan shrugged "Well then I guess it's a good thing I said it then right Bull?" and Iron Bull stepped out of the shadows.

Bull smiled down at his elf "When did you know I was here?" Lavellan grinned "Despite what you say I have been paying attention to your attempts to make me more aware. I did think you were asleep but when I stopped being blindly angry with Dorian I became more aware of my surroundings and heard you on the stairs." Bull looked over at Dorian "I can't fault you for wanting him but don't ever do anything like this again, no matter how great the temptation. Friend or not I will not forgive you again." Dorian gasped "I'm .. you still.. " Bull was amused "You've been a brave and loyal fighter at my side. Besides I confess to a certain fondness for you. I don't think we could have had what I have with my Kadan, since he had the courage to court me and I doubt you would have. However would we have come together and had fun? It's very likely." Dorian looked solemn "The Iron Bull is a bigger man than I." Bull roared with laughter then his eyes twinkled "Yes I am Dorian in all senses." He turned to his Kadan as Dorian started sputtering. "Don't we have a few days to catch up on. I had a lot of plans for your welcome home." Lavellan grinned "Oh do please show me."


End file.
